


Pressing Matters

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Ironwood's Iron Wood, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: The feeling of James’ arms around him again was enough to bring the rush of feelings back. With Penny directing everyone else around, Qrow had a moment to slip away with Ironwood into his office.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	Pressing Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mantisbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantisbelle/gifts).

> light spoilers for Rwby Vol. 7 e2

The feeling of James’ arms around him again was enough to bring the rush of feelings back. With Penny directing everyone else around, Qrow had a moment to slip away with Ironwood into his office. 

“Winter, make sure no one disturbs me. I have matters to attend to.” No sooner than those words left his mouth was Qrow’s covering his, tinged with the desperation that slowly seeped out of him. James directed him back, several backwards steps leading Qrow to be seated on the top of his desk. Everything else seemed to run so smoothly; everything seemed to work so carefully that the return of his black bird, the bad luck charm that he cherished, turned his life into a mess as he pushed him back against the papers on his desk. They scattered to the floor, almost immediately forgotten. James hit the button on his scroll between working his hands under the scratchy gray fabric. His fingers ran over the scar he didn’t recognize, the skin more smooth than the rest. James pulled away, touching the scar softly. 

“Your travels not treating you well?” he asked, bringing Qrow’s hand to his lips when he looked away to avoid meeting his gaze. 

“Salem sent someone after us when I first started off with Ruby and the others. I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have made it without them.” Qrow cupped the side of James’ cheek, looking up as the last of the shields cast them into darkness. The holograms of his office sprang to life, illuminating everything in a warm blue glow.

“Luck was on your side then. Glad you made it back to me, Qrow.” James returned to capture Qrow’s lips with his, working his hands under Qrow’s thighs to pick him up. James wound his legs around his waist, strong hands keeping a firm grip on the object of his affections to move the two of them to his chair. He kicked some of the papers to the side so as not to slip from them lying on the floor, leaning back in the seat that groaned under the weight of the two of them. 

“James, I….” Qrow started when they parted, gasping when James’ now ungloved hands left his thighs to make their way up his back. The metal of one hand contrasted with the gentle warmth of the other, taking Qrow back to the less complicated times before Salem had shown herself again. 

“Shhh, right now is just us. In front of the others, I’m glad to see you, but in here? In here, I need you with me yesterday. I missed you more than you know.” James tilted Qrow’s chin to kiss him, all of the hard steel melting away to a softness he wouldn’t have to explain to anyone outside this room. 

Qrow nodded, returning the kiss and shedding his cape. The maroon fabric pooled on the floor at James’ feet, soon followed by the vest and shirt. Qrow gasped above him, and he turned to take in the room around him. James brought Qrow’s hand up to his face, kissing his palm. 

“You added a new ring?” he asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. 

“Yeah… felt like it was time to have a new memento. Sometimes it’s nice to have a reminder of where I’ve been.” Qrow looked away, urging James to return to his attentions and bring the focus off of the more personal items on his person. Qrow looked around, frowning the more James undressed him. 

“James, I know it’s breaking from tradition, but here? I just wanted something normal for once.” His mouth went slack at James sucking softly against the side of his neck, the General’s fingers making quick work of his pants. Reaching in to Qrow’s pants, James stroked his cock. Qrow’s head dipped, resting against James’ shoulder in a quiet pant, rocking his hips to follow the gentle caress of his partner’s hand. James lifted him carefully, setting Qrow’s ass back on the desk to give himself more room.

“Shhhh, this is just because it’s what we both need now. Normal is for tonight. It’s not like I’ll make you sleep in the dorms with the kids.” James licked his tongue against the sweat beginning to form at the base of Qrow’s neck, the saltiness taking him back to how they used to run off to squeeze in something quick before Ozpin chastised Qrow for being late. “Now is because I’ve missed you and I don’t want to wait until tonight,” he whispered. James pulled away, ducking his head to test his tongue against the sensitive head. Qrow checked behind himself to find no one there, leaning back onto his elbows across James’ desk when James swallowed him down. Qrow’s nails bit into the wood finish of James’ desk, falling back so he finally laid himself out on the desk. 

“Oh fuck, James,” he called to no one, thanks to the soundproofing in the room. 

“Shhhh, just enjoy it,” James told him when he came up for breath, bobbing his head back down. Qrow squirmed under his mouth, whimpering softly. He could live a thousand lives and find his way back to James every time if he could. He could die a thousand deaths and still make his way back. His breath caught in his throat, mussing up James’ hair when he tangled it between his fingers. 

“James, please… not yet.” He stopped him from continuing, pushing the General back in his chair as he pulled off his boots and his trousers. “I want… us together when…” Qrow looked away, taking his cue to kiss James with his legs bare and his boots off. James had freed his cock from the confines of his trousers, stroking the warm metal shaft as Qrow undressed. 

“Are you always this awkward?” he asked, holding a hand out to bring Qrow back onto his lap, working a hand behind him and kneading the soft flesh of his ass. James took Qrow’s shaft with his own, stroking them together. Qrow dipped his head against Ironwood’s shoulder again, breathing heavier since he was last touched. James released their cocks, rocking Qrow on his lap to rub against him without much direction. James’ fingers made their way to Qrow’s mouth and he went to work, pulling off the glove to reveal the pale fingers below. Qrow kissed the first fingertip, pulling it into his mouth with a light bit of suction, before bringing a second finger in. He coated both with saliva, his tongue splitting the fingers apart and nibbling on the tips. 

James closed his eyes in silent appreciation, rubbing the pad of his thumb against Qrow’s lower lip. He took a moment also to appreciate the way his lower lip went slack when those wet fingers trailed along Qrow’s backside, probing their way in. James leaned in to kiss Qrow again, sucking on his lower lip while preparing him. He pressed one finger in at first, then a second. He slowly fucked them in and out of his partner, waiting for the telltale pants and moans that told him he didn’t need to wait much longer. James grabbed the bulk of Qrow’s thighs, thrusting his cock up to signal when he watched his little bird reach behind to guide him inside him. Qrow’s mouth hung open as he brought his hips down slowly. He pressed his forehead to James’, seeking the comfort of their lips meeting, stilling his hips once he came down fully on that hard, metal cock, filling him like no one else had been able to do in all his years. 

“Fuck I missed you,” Qrow breathed against James’ lips, eyes half-lidded. They sprang open when James gave an experimental thrust upward without warning, rocking Qrow to match his motions so he could bury himself deep into him. “Even if you are a tease.” 

James had missed that low rumble in Qrow’s throat, the steady groan from the waves of pleasure that he kept feeling from returning to being complete. 

“Don’t leave for that long again,” James stated, not daring to beg him to stay but hoping that he would. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come back.” Qrow shook his head, shifting so that the rhythm changed slightly. James noticed the shift and gripped Qrow’s hips, holding him tight so he could brace himself and push Qrow back against the desk. 

“I mean it, Qrow. Don’t think you can finish me off and run away again.” James’ lips found Qrow’s neck, bringing his teeth down softly. James sucked the flesh between his teeth, reddening it as he claimed him, and brought his hands down onto either side of Qrow’s head. Qrow brought his legs up around James’ waist, shaking his head. 

“Fuck James,” Qrow tensed, reaching between their bodies to stroke his cock. He came across his stomach and his shirt, the sticky fluid narrowly missing James’ jacket. Overstimulated but wanting, Qrow brought his lips up to James’ neck, his teeth brushing until he could bite. James’ shuddered over him, stilling finally and pulling out of Qrow after he came. James pulled Qrow back into a hug, feeling like he couldn’t let go. Qrow hushed James despite not saying anything, hands in his hair as he attempted to fix the mess he made before. 

“I won’t leave for that long, so long as the homecoming is like this.” James leaned in to kiss him harder this time, his tongue slipping into Qrow’s mouth as his thrusts increased in vigor. He would need to thank Winter later for suggesting the soundproofing even if the two of them weren’t even being loud enough to bring their coupling to the attention of anyone outside the room. Qrow’s hands cupped either side of James’ face, his thumb brushing under his eye against the small metal plate. 

Ironwood looked over at the mess they made, leaning down to pick up Qrow’s pants. 

“My room is this way. I don’t have it too far from.. Here.”

Qrow nodded, not bothering with his pants as he strode across James’ office. 

“Really?” James asked, motioning to his pants in his hand and not on him. 

“I don’t see much point when you’re just going to take them off again. Or am I being presumptuous?” Qrow laughed softly, waiting for James to catch up to him after sending a text off to Winter to ask someone to come clean his office before the morning meeting. 

\---

Qrow woke the next morning a little worse for wear, but regretting none of it. He then regretted some of it when his back popped in sixteen places as he stretched, eyes casting over to the shower in hopes of loosening himself up. He meant it metaphorically until James came in to join him, pinning him to the wall without the help of the soundproofing they had the night before in his office. The shower seemed to reverberate all the noises he had longed to keep quiet. 

Picking up his new outfit from the locker James had asked to be brought to his room, Winter met him outside the General’s office. 

“And here I thought that you and James had moved on from each other.”

Qrow shook his head, his thumb running over the new ring James had added to his wardrobe for his middle finger. The titanium band with woven black carbon fiber felt strange, still new, but entirely welcome. 

“Seems not. I was surprised he had missed me, though I didn’t get how much until….”

“Yeah, spare me the details. I’m just glad everyone is safe and General Ironwood has something to smile about now.” She turned heel to head off toward the dorms, wanting to catch up with Weiss while she was here. “And Qrow?”

Qrow looked up, a slight smile on his face as he fiddled with the ring. “Yeah?”

“It’s good to see you too. Maybe we will have some time to catch up later too. If you’re not too busy.”

Qrow’s eyes darted to the side, then cast down. “I think I would like that.” 

In the end, Qrow enjoyed feeling wanted.


End file.
